


She Could Still Dream

by cinip



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Unrequited Love, brief adam reference, lesbian awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: After the fight in the Belladonna's house, Blake and Ilia hang out watching the house burn.





	She Could Still Dream

“We made it out okay,” said Blake, looking back at the burning house. Ilia sat down next to her on top of the fence. This was all her fault. If she hadn’t been as close with the white fang, no, if she hadn’t taken her jealousy out on Blake, none of this would have happened. At least if it did, it wouldn’t have been her doing. 

“Yeah,” said Ilia, watching the flames engulf the house. It was a beautiful house, and it was a shame to see it go like this. Strong pillars that once held up the ceiling toppled over, sending sparks up into the air. It was amazing that something so massive could be taken down. 

Ilia looked over at Blake, and felt her cheeks turning pink. She quickly calmed down as she watched Blake’s long hair blow softly in the wind like a silk scarf. Blake’s hair was very pretty, and was only enhanced by how gorgeous the rest of her was. From her yellow eyes to her cat ears, Blake looked elegant and sleek. Ilia smirked as she remembered when she first met Blake, and how much of a crush she had on her. Times were simpler then. She could crush all she wanted, with the hopes that Blake would like her too. That was, until, Adam showed up. Ilia blocked him out of her mind. There was no need for him to occupy her thoughts. 

Ilia rested her hand on top of Blake’s, running her fingers down her soft skin. Her hand was colder than Ilia expected. She held her hand lightly on Blake’s and for a short moment, Ilia thought she felt it warm up a little.

“Don’t.” Ilia felt a pang of guilt as Blake slid her hand out. “I’m sorry, really-”

“Are you?” asked Ilia. She couldn’t bring herself to look Blake in the eyes. Blake couldn’t see her like this, tears running down her cheeks. Next to Blake, she felt weak and vulnerable. She had foolishly confessed her love to Blake earlier. It was all simpler then. She wasn’t supposed to ever see Blake again. The confession gave her a sense of much needed closure, and provided her with the thought that even for a moment, she was on Blake’s mind. But now? Blake was no longer with Adam, and the two of them were on the same side. 

“I’m going through a lot right now. Emotionally,” said Blake. “And it doesn’t help that you tried to kill me.” Blake folded her hands in her lap and looked out into the distance. 

“I wasn’t going to kill you,” whispered Ilia, but she knew that Blake would have to make the conscious choice whether to believe her or not. Ilia didn’t want to know the answer, not now, at least. She pondered for a moment: should she bring up the elephant in the room, or was Blake avoiding it for obvious reasons. It was likely that Blake didn’t, or simply  _ couldn’t _ return her affection. Unless she asked, she would never know. 

“Blake, about earlier,” said Ilia, wiping away her tears. “I just want you to know that I still have feelings for you. And I know that you agreed to let me be on your side, but if that bothers you in any way and you want me to leave-”

“Oh Ilia,” said Blake, turning to face her. Ilia could see Blake’s own tears reflecting in the moonlight. “You’re breaking my heart.” Ilia clenched her fists. 

“So do you….” Ilia’s face lit up for a second, but slowly faded as she saw Blake’s pained expression. This was not one of love, but more of sadness. 

“I love you dearly. As a friend. And I can’t imagine how hard it is for you to have cared about me for so long in a way that I never saw you in,” said Blake, her bottom lip quivering. “But it pains me now to see you in such a state. You shouldn’t ask if  _ I’m  _ okay with you being around, you should ask yourself if you’re okay with being around me.” Ilia bit her lip to hold back tears. So it was true, Blake never loved her, and probably never would. Ilia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would get past this, she’d have to. 

“I’m fine,” whispered Ilia. It would be rude to leave now. What would Blake think? That she just wanted to join her because she thought they could date? Blake would never like her then. Her actions would be perceived as shallow. But to stay here? To continue her hidden crush, now exposed? 

Ilia crossed her arms, ashamed of any bodily contact she made with Blake. She tensed up, silently wishing that Blake wouldn’t interpret anything more from her as romantic. If she wanted to keep her crush, she would have to make it as hidden as she could. Blake could assume Ilia got over her, but it really wasn’t that simple for Ilia. Her feelings ran deep for Blake, and couldn’t be shaken off with a single conversation. She had spent years dreaming about the day that they would finally meet: Blake would welcome Ilia with open arms into their new relationship. But her dreams had been shattered by reality. She couldn’t always get the ideal situation. Ilia looked up at the stars. She could dream, though. 


End file.
